A particular start of the new school year…
by bichou85
Summary: Concours lovelémon-in-fic. Comment réussir une bonne rentrée lémonesque.  Bella va vivre une rentrée particulière
1. Chapter 1

_**Concours pour le forum Lovelemon-in-fic: **_

_**Comment réussir une bonne rentrée lémonesque.**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

_**A particular start of the new school year**__**…**_

**_PDV de Bella:_**

La rentrée…Enfin… depuis le temps que j'attendais ça ! La liberté, les confréries et leurs bizutages, les soirées à thèmes…Le rêve pour tous les étudiants de fac. En sortant de ma chambre je me rends compte que le temps est mauvais. Pas mieux que là d'où je viens. Forks, un bled paumé où les grenouilles sont plus nombreuses que les humains à cause de son temps humide. Enfin, ce n'est pas ce sale temps qui va me pourrir ma journée. Je prends la direction de l'amphi où je vais faire la plupart de mes cours de psychologie.

Je veux devenir psychologue, j'ai 18 ans et j'attendais cette première année avec impatience. Je regarde quelques jeunes au passage. Il y a du beau monde... Je m'installe tranquillement à une place dans le fond avec une sucette dans la bouche. Le regard de certain garçon est braqué sur ma bouche et je me fais une joie de jouer avec ma langue dessus, laissant leur imagination divaguer comme bon leur semble... Je sors mon bloc pour mes notes en attendant le début du cours.

Deux nouveaux élèves entrent à leur tour et viennent s'installer près de moi. La fille est grande blonde, une belle poitrine, des jambes splendides. Totalement mon style de fille... Le gars lui est encore plus canon, des cheveux bronze en bataille (à croire qu'il s'est levé en retard ce matin), un nez fin et droit, une mâchoire carrée. Mhhh….j'en ferais bien mon quatre heures. La fille finit par se tourner vers moi.

- **Salut je m'appelle Rosalie et lui c'est Edward...mon meilleur ami!**

Ledit Edward se tourne vers moi et je me noie dans ses yeux verts magnifiques…Oh putain, ce mec est un dieu à lui tout seul. Je détourne le regard rapidement de peur qu'il remarque mon trouble…

- **Moi c'est Bella !**

- **Enchanté Bella ! **Me souffle sensuellement Edward.

Mhhh…je resserre les cuisses instantanément. Ce con me fait mouiller juste en parlant... Rosalie me regarde avec un petit sourire que je lui rends…Elle a certainement compris ce qu'il m'arrive…

Le prof finit par rentrer dans la salle et le cours commence. Je ne suis absolument pas concentrée. Il faut dire aussi que j'ai une déesse et un dieu grec à mes cotés. Enormément de scénario ma passent dans la tête, et ils sont loin d'être très catholiques… Oh putain…mon père ferait un arrêt cardiaque s'il savait à quoi je pense. Pourquoi je pense à mon père ? Tiens je sens un truc vibrer. Je regarde dans mon haut et en sort mon portable. Edward a suivi le mouvement avec beaucoup d'attention. Je ne voulais pas le mettre dans mon sac et je n'ai pas de poche. Je regarde le correspondant…Jacob, tiens qu'est-ce qu'il veut ? Je lui envoie un texto.

_Je suis en cours, tu veux quoi ?_

_Savoir quand tu revenais ?_

_Pas avant un mois pourquoi ?_

_Je t'ai trouvé un petit plan qui, je suis sûr, te plairait._

Jacob c'est mon meilleur ami. Il s'est rendu compte qu'il été homosexuel lors de notre première fois. Du coup, je l'ai présenté à des potes bisexuels pour qu'il voie s'il aimait vraiment les mecs ou si c'était moi qui faisais qu'il avait quelques problèmes… Au final il est presque marié à un de mes ex.

_Raconte…_

_J'ai la sœur d'un copain qui voudrait tenter !_

_Ok…bah donne-lui rendez-vous dans un mois. Désolée mais faut que je te laisse. A plus !_

_Bise ma belle !_

Encore une qui ne sait pas ce qu'elle veut…

Bon revenons à mes deux voisins. Ils me regardent tous les deux avec un petit sourire. Je leur rends volontiers, je sens qu'il y a moyen alors autant rentrée dans le tas directement.

- **Vous êtes dans quel bloc pour les dortoirs ?**

- **Moi le bloc E, dans celui des filles ! **Me dit Rosalie

- **Ah oui c'est vrai on est séparé des mecs. Et toi ?**

- **Moi j'ai mon appart' à 5 minutes de la fac.**

- **Intéressant…**

- **Ce soir Rosalie vient passer la soirée…voire même la nuit. Si tu veux te joindre…mhhh….à nous, la porte t'est grande ouverte…**

Il n'y va pas par quatre chemins lui non plus. Je regarde Rosalie qui louche sur mon décolleté. Ca peut être intéressant… Ils ne sont pas très discrets sur leur activité à ce que je vois. Je regarde Rosalie avec un petit sourire et je me lèche la lèvre inférieure. Ses yeux noircissent à vu d'œil et elle pose sa main sur ma cuisse. Edward suit de près ce que nous faisons. Il regarde attentivement la main de Rosalie posée sur ma cuisse, et il voit aussi que je ne fais rien pour la retirer. Il détourne finalement la tête, et la main de Rosalie s'aventure un peu plus sous ma petite jupe. J'écarte instinctivement mes cuisses. Je me mords la langue pour évité de gémir, sa caresse est douce…sensuelle, là mon string est vraiment mort. Je prends un bout de papier et note.

**_Tu es partante ?_**

Je lui donne le petit papier, et elle comprend de suite de quoi il en retourne.

**_Oh que oui…mais tu as déjà pratiqué ?_**

**_Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi…je suis…expérimenté !_**

**_Ravie de le savoir…ce soir ?_**

**_Edward ?_**

**_Oh que oui…il t'a vu passé ce matin et je crois qu'il a eu la même idée que moi…Mais je n'étais pas certaine que tu serais partante…_**

**_Eh bien comptez-moi parmi vous !_**

Je range le morceau de papier et fais un regard lourd de sens à Rosalie. Le prof nous donne des copies à remplir. La main de Rosalie voyage toujours sur ma cuisse, et je me métrise pour ne pas lâcher un gémissement involontaire. Heureusement qu'on est installé au dernier rang sinon nous aurions des spectateurs…

Edward rempli sa feuille consciencieusement et je pose ma main sur sa cuisse, lui aussi a le droit à un peu de plaisir… Il se tend un peu et me regarde avec un petit sourire. Je le caresse sensuellement de haut en bas, jusqu'à poser ma main sur son sexe, qui demande déjà de l'attention. Il se mord la lèvre et je presse un peu plus ma paume sur son érection. Rosalie quant à elle a passé carrément sous mon string et me titille gentiment mes lèvres. Un grognement m'échappe et tous les deux me regardent avec un sourire. Rosalie appuie sur mon paquet de nerfs et je frissonne d'anticipation en me mordant fortement la joue. Je ferme les yeux, je ne peux pas me retenir... J'appuie aussi plus sur l'érection d'Edward. Je termine rapidement de remplir ma copie, et pose mon stylo. Je passe ma main sous la jupe de Rosalie et je me rends compte qu'elle est dans le même état que moi. Je commence à la caresser rapidement, elle ouvre ses cuisses largement pour me laisser la place. Je l'entends pousser un gémissement de contentement. J'appuie un peu plus sur son clitoris et elle fait pareil. Mes hanches bougent un peu, et elle entre deux doigts en moi, la sensation fait que je pince son clitoris et serre fortement l'érection d'Edward, qui avec son bassin m'inculque le mouvement. Je vais de plus en plus vite, et je l'entends pousser un grognement et un sifflement. Bon, lui c'est good. Je le regarde, lui fais un clin d'œil tout en enlevant ma main, ça serait pas cool de le faire venir dans son boxer…surtout que la journée est loin d'être terminée... Il se penche vers moi et me murmure à l'oreille.

- **Ce soir tu va tellement hurler que tu ne sauras plus d'où tu viens !**

- **J'y compte bien !**

Il me regarde, me lâche un sourire en coin et reporte son attention au tableau. Il ne doit pas être très à l'aise, il bouge un peu sur sa chaise. Rosalie elle continue sa torture, et moi la mienne. J'entre deux doigts en elle, elle ferme ses yeux, puis les rouvre et me regarde en se léchant la lèvre. J'accélère mon mouvement de va et vient en elle, et je la sens se resserrer sur moi. Elle siffle et je sens son jus qui coule le long de mes doigts. Je récupère ma main et la porte à ma bouche. J'entends deux gémissements très distincts. Edward, ça doit l'excité encore plus qu'il ne l'est déjà. Rosalie en profite pour porter mes doigts à sa bouche. Elle accélère le rythme en moi, et je me sens partir dans l'orgasme. Je me mords violement la langue. J'ai le goût de sang dans ma bouche mais c'était ça ou alors tout l'amphi aurait été au courant de nos attouchements... Rosalie ressort ses doigts et fait comme moi un peu plus tôt. Je me remets de mes émotions, je sens que cette rentrée va être inoubliable. Je fais un sourire sexy à Rosalie, et la cloche se met à sonner.

Je n'ai rien suivi du cours, mais pas grave je me rattraperai. Je me lève, me réajuste tout comme Rosalie et nous partons tous les trois vers le réfectoire. On s'installe à une table et la conversation que nous engageons, n'est vraiment pas commune.

- **Comment vous saviez ?**

- **Je ne sais pas, je sens ce genre de chose ! **Me dit Rosalie

- **Ouais, tu es sur de toi, sexy…Et tu as regardé quelques fille disons…avec un air appréciateur ! **Me dit Edward

- **Vous m'avez suivi ou quoi ?**

- **Non tu es passé devant nous ce matin et ton regard ne trompe pas.**

- **Euh, ben…je voudrai que ça reste confidentiel d'accord ! **

- **Ne t'inquiètes pas…ton secret est bien gardé avec nous. **Me dit Rosalie

- **Et bien, nous allons bien nous amuser tous les trois !**

- **Oh ça je n'en doute pas…tu es totalement à mon gout ! **Me dit-elle

- **Je pourrai dire la même chose de vous deux !**

Il me fond un sourire tous les deux. Je viens de trouver mes partenaires sexuels et j'ai même pas eu besoin de les chercher. Et le premier round a lieu dès ce soir…

Après le repas nous allons en cours, ils suivent tous les deux le même cursus que moi, donc nous allons être très souvent ensemble. Et des petites scènes comme ce matin, et bien je ne suis pas contre du tout. Un bon orgasme pour commencer sa journée il n'y a rien de mieux.

Notre journée terminée je rentre au dortoir avec Rosalie. Edward nous attend chez lui pour 20h00, histoire de manger tranquillement avant. En nous quittant il nous a embrassé furtivement toutes les deux. Ses lèvres sont vraiment…

Rosalie me suis jusque dans ma chambre pour m'aider à choisir ma tenue pour ce soir. Une petite jupe noir moulante, avec un bustier rouge. Je prends des sous-vêtements très sexys. Je file sous la douche et Rosalie m'y rejoint. Mmhhh, autant se mettre dans l'ambiance immédiatement. Elle se déshabille, et je regarde ses formes magnifiques, cette gonzesse est un vrai canon. Elle s'approche de moi, et prend le gel douche. Elle s'en met sur la main et commence à me savonner sensuellement. Elle passe sur mes épaules, puis descend vers mes seins qui pointent déjà, rien que pour elle. Elle les malaxe gentiment puis continue sa descente. Elle savonne mon ventre puis descend entre mes cuisses que j'ouvre pour elle. Elle commence à me caresser et me fais un baiser furtif. Je gémis et prend sa bouche pour un baiser enflammé. Je suce sa langue, la mordille. Je prends le gel douche et la savonne. Ses seins sont dur et fermes, je les caresse sensuellement puis commence une descente lente et douce. Elle gémit et j'atteins son sexe humide. Je lui caresse doucement, je passe mes doigts entre ses plis puis j'entre en elle directement. Elle jette sa tête en arrière, retire ses doigts de moi et prend le pommeau de douche pour nous rincer. Je continue ma douce torture en elle. Elle fini de se rincer, tout en gardant les yeux fermés et repose le jet d'eau. Son visage se rapproche et elle m'embrasse à perdre haleine, sa bouche descend vers mes seins qu'elle titille, mordille, je jette ma tête, et poursuit ma caresse même si c'est dur. Je gémis à l'unisson avec elle, je pince son clitoris, elle crie. Je retire mes doigts et la regarde droit dans les yeux.

- **Allonge-toi !**

Elle obéit, et s'allonge dans la baignoire. Ses mains parcourent mes jambes puis mes cuisses. Je tremble un peu et m'allonge sur elle. Nos seins se frottent l'une à l'autre, et ma main descend vers son sexe. La sienne fait la même chose et nous nous caressons rapidement. Mes doigts font un va et viens rapide en elle, elle bouge ses hanches et je décide de lui donner encore plus de plaisir. Je descends doucement vers son sexe et je mordille son clitoris tout en continuant mon va et vient.

- **Mhhh….tu as un gout exquis !**

Elle gémit, bouge ses hanches vers ma bouche et je m'empresse de l'amener au septième ciel. Elle se resserre sur mes doigts violemment. Je la pompe encore un peu tout en récoltant son jus. Je remonte vers elle en léchant son corps et elle attrape ma bouche pour un baiser passionné. Je m'écarte d'elle et sort de la douche en l'aidant à se relever.

- **Et toi ? **Me demande-t-elle

- **Ne t'inquiètes pas, je crois que nous sommes attendues et je compte bien prendre mon pied jusqu'à épuisement.**

- **Allons-y alors !** me sourit-elle

Nous nous habillons, je prends ma petite valise qui me sert pour ce genre de soirée et nous filons chez Edward. Ce dernier nous ouvre la porte avec un grand sourire.

- **Bonsoir les filles ! Allez-y entrez. J'ai commandé chinois ça vous va ?**

- **Très bien merci Edward ! **Lui dis-je en souriant.

Je retire ma veste, et il me regarde de haut en bas et me lance un sourire hyper sexy auquel je réponds sans flancher. Tout comme il a fait plus tôt dans la journée, il dépose ses lèvres sur les notre avant qu'on s'installe dans le salon. Nous discutons de nos études, nos envies pour l'avenir, enfin rien à voir avec la soirée elle-même. Rosalie a un sourire béat sur le visage depuis notre petite séance dans la salle de bain.

Le repas arrive et nous mangeons en rigolant de petites anecdotes que nous avons face à des anciennes conquêtes. Je vois que je ne suis pas la seule à avoir eu des déceptions sentimentales. Avant j'étais juste Bella, petite fille sans grand intérêt, qui passait inaperçue, s'habillait comme un mec et rougissait à la moindre chose. Et Mike, ce parfait petit con, m'a dragué jusqu'à m'avoir. J'ai cédé, nous avons couché ensemble deux mois après et monsieur m'a plaqué le lendemain. C'était juste un pari. Il avait parié qu'il arriverait à mettre la sainte nitouche du lycée dans son lit. Il a réussi, et franchement c'était minable, il a une petite queue et il ne sait même pas s'en servir. Je lui ai tapé la honte de sa vie en couchant avec son meilleur pote dans les chiottes. On a été surpris par plusieurs filles, et là j'ai dit « Bah quoi, il est nettement mieux monté que Mike ». Ce con ne savait plus où se mettre.

Et depuis ça, j'ai tenté avec une fille du lycée qui m'a demandé si une nouvelle expérience me plairait. J'ai dit ok et là j'ai vécu une expérience géniale. Depuis, je jongle avec des filles, des mecs ou les deux en même temps. J'ai mon petit matériel aussi quand je ne trouve pas de quoi me soulager. Et je m'en sers aussi quand je suis avec une fille et un mec, comme ce soir. Avec deux mecs pas besoin, ils savent satisfaire une seule fille à eux deux et j'avoue que se faire prendre des deux côtés c'est une sensation géniale.

Après avoir bien mangé, je propose un petit strip-poker, histoire de se mettre dans l'ambiance. Nous ne commençons qu'à 13 heures demain et je compte bien en profiter. J'espère qu'Edward va tenir la distance, deux femmes à satisfaire ce n'est pas de tout repos.

On s'installe autour de la table basse, et la partie commence. Edward ramène des chamalows et des chips et nous commençons à jouer. Dès le premier tour il enlève déjà son tee-shirt, puis c'est à mon tour de retirer une chaussure. Je lui coule des regards langoureux tout le long du jeu. Rosalie et moi sommes en sous-vêtements alors que lui est complètement à poil, ce qui me permet d'observer sa queue qui est déjà raide... Je souris, nous avons gagné.

Je finis par me lever et m'approche d'Edward. Rosalie se lève également. Je m'installe à califourchon sur lui et l'embrasse à pleine bouche. Rosalie arrive derrière moi, et m'enlève mon soutien-gorge tout en m'embrassant les épaules. Je me décolle un peu d'Edward sans pour autant lâcher ses lèvres et Rosalie me prend les seins en coupe tout en titillant mes pointes durcies. Je gémis dans la bouche d'Edward. D'ailleurs ses mains parcourent mon corps jusqu'à mon porte-jarretelle. Il retire les pinces doucement tout en me caressant. Je quitte ses lèvres et sa bouche part à l'assaut de mon cou. Je tourne la tête vers Rosalie et l'embrasse en mettant directement ma langue. Edward me relève et me met à genoux, les fesses cambrées vers Rosalie. Cette dernière me caresse sensuellement et passe ses doigts sur mes plis avant d'y aller avec la langue. Je gémis et relève la tête. Edward est debout devant moi, son érection forte pointe vers moi. J'approche ma tête et embrasse son gland, puis le prend dans ma bouche. Il gémit et rejette la tête en arrière tout en prenant mes seins en coupe et en pinçant mes tétons. Mon dieu les sensations sont grandioses, d'un coté Rosalie qui me lèche, me mord…et de l'autre Edward qui m'envoie des décharges juste en jouant avec mes tétons. Je sens les prémices de l'orgasme arriver à moi. Je le retiens du mieux que je peux, je veux jouir sur une queue, celle d'Edward ou une en plastique je m'en fou mais je dois jouir. Je me retire de la queue d'Edward et fais passer Rosalie devant moi. Elle prend la relève sur Edward et moi je vais jouer avec son clitoris tout en pinçant ses tétons gonflés. Elle bouge des hanches pour approfondir le contact, je continue de la mordiller et je sens ses parois se resserrer sur mes doigts, elle crie littéralement son plaisir et je me hâte à lécher tout son jus. Je me redresse et vais ouvrir ma petite valise alors que Rosalie s'active sur le membre d'Edward. Je sors mon gode de la valise, et m'approche de nouveau d'eux. Je regarde avec envie ce qu'ils font, Edward est perdu dans le plaisir et Rosalie gémit. Je m'installe sur le sofa, les jambes largement ouverte et me caresse. Edward rive son regard sur moi et je vois son visage déformé par la jouissance. Il est particulièrement magnifique. Rosalie le nettoie de toute sa semence et se relève en embrassant son torse et attaque ses lèvres.

Elle le quitte et vient vers moi, elle prend ma place et me caresse tout en m'embrassant. Je regarde Edward qui se caresse en nous voyant, il récupère de sa vigueur. Je montre le gode à Rosalie qui se lèche les lèvres. Je la fais s'installer à ma place, les jambes bien écartées, Edward arrive derrière moi, me prend les hanches et me pénètre d'un violent coup de reins qui me fais hurler de plaisir. Il attend que je m'habitue à lui, et commence à me marteler. Rosalie prend le gode en main et le rentre en elle, tout en me caressant les seins. Elle fait des mouvements rapides en elle, Edward, lui, grogne et gémit tout en accélérant la cadence en moi. Je sens l'orgasme arriver, et je me contracte sur lui tout en hurlant son prénom. Mes jambes sont toutes molles, mais je n'ai pas eu mon compte. Edward se retire de moi, nous sommes couverts de sueur. J'aide Rosalie à monter à la libération en caressant son clitoris rapidement. Edward lui me caresse les seins. Rosalie accélère les mouvements en elle et finit par rejeter sa tête en arrière et gémir longuement tout en ralentissant la cadence du gode. Elle fini par le ressortir d'elle…

Edward lui a déjà récupéré toute sa vigueur en entendant Rosalie. Elle se lève et je m'installe à sa place. Elle va derrière Edward et je vois ses mains descendre vers le sexe tendu de ce dernier. Elle lui chuchote quelque chose et il s'approche de moi. Rosalie s'installe sur la table basse, alors qu'Edward m'installe les fesses surélevées, il prend le gode et me l'enfonce en moi. Je hurle sous la sensation. Il retire l'objet et me fais tourner. Je suis à quatre pattes sur le canapé. Je sens son membre se présenter à mon petit trou. Il entre doucement, je suis tellement excité que je n'ai pas besoin de lubrifiant. Il continue à entrer doucement et je pousse mes fesses pour l'avoir entièrement. Nous gémissons tous les deux. Rosalie vient à coté de moi, prend le gode et le rentre dans ma chatte surchauffée. Je gémis, elle m'embrasse sauvagement, alors qu'Edward commence à me marteler. Elle bouge l'engin en moi, putain que j'aime ça. Il ne me faut pas longtemps pour crier mon orgasme. Je sens Edward se déverser en moi en grognant et retombe sur moi. Je suis épuisée. Je sors le gode, Edward se retire.

- **Une douche ça vous tente ?**

- **Ouais carrément !**

Je les suis jusqu'à la salle de bain. Nous nous douchons en nous caressant et nous finissons tous les trois dans le lit pour un dernier orgasme commun... La fatigue se fait sentir, Edward s'installe au milieu et Rosalie et moi se blottissons contre lui. Nous finissons par nous endormir, heureux et comblés de tout le plaisir pris en une journée.

Voilà comment a commencé cette magnifique histoire d'amitié améliorée… Aucun de nous n'a cherché à aller voir ailleurs, sachant pertinemment que nos parties de jambes en l'air était fabuleuse et qu'il aurait été impossible de trouver mieux ailleurs…


	2. Chapter 2

Salut à toutes et à tous,

Face à la vague de censure sur fanfic, j'ai décidé de retirer toutes mes fictions de ce site avant que ce ne soit les responsables qui s'en chargent.

Elles seront postées sur un new forum : fiction – censure .xooit .fr / index . php (Retire les espaces). Vous pouvez également venir poster les vôtres, comme sur les autres forums de fanfic.

Je continuerai à suivre les fictions en cours et je laisserai toujours un commentaire.

Si je dois faire une nouvelle fiction, elle sera postée sur le forum ci-dessus.

Je remercie toutes celles qui m'ont laissé des commentaires, mis en alerte et favoris. C'était un réel plaisir.

Je laisse les fictions, certaines personnes font des remarques très intelligentes et je vais les écouter.

Quand au lien, il est sur le profil et si vraiment il ne fonctionne pas, contactez moi par mp et je vous l'enverrai.

Bien à vous Bichou85


End file.
